Get A kiss From The Prince
by Moku-Chan
Summary: "KKYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Karena terdengar suara teriakan yang sangar memekakkan telinga itu, mereka jadi sadar dan melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi mereka masih saling menatap karena masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. "B-bibir pangeran sudah tidak virgin lagi, Kenapa jadi begini" bisik-bisik antar fans girl pun terjadi."
1. Chapter 1

**Get A Kiss**** F****rom The**** P****rince**

"**Get A Kiss**** F****rom The**** P****rince****" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance**

**Hinata POV**

Disekolahku ada seorang pangeran, namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sudah pasti orangnya sangat tampan, dia memiliki mata sehitam malam yang kelam rambut hitam keungu-unguan dengan style yang menurutku seperti pantat ayam, tapi semua gadis menyebutkan kalau style itu sangat keren, kulitnya putih pucat seperti porselen, kaki dan tubuhnya juga tinggi semampai bak model papan atas, dia juga tidak hanya terkenal di sekolah, tapi juga sampai di sekolah-sekolah lain, sampai-sampai ada salah satu fans girlnya mengutitnya kayak stalker. Dia benar-benar seperti seorang pangeran impian di negeri dongeng.

"Hari ini Sasuke lagi-lagi dikerumunin cewek-cewek fans girlnya ya, gak bosen tuh dia kayak gitu? Aku aja lihatnya bosen banget" Kata Tenten gadis yang memiliki wajah seperti orang cina dan agak tomboy dengan gaya rambut kayak mickey mouse yang sedang memperhatikan sasuke di bawah dari jendela kelasku yang dilantai 2.

'Hebat, dia benar-benar seorang pangeran sejati sejepang' Batinku sambil menghela napas dan melihat ke jendela sepertin yang dilakukan tenten.

"Eh, hinata apa kamu tidak mau seperti fans girlnya Sasuke itu dan mencoba menaklukkan dia?" tanya Tenten sambil mengerlingkan matanya padaku.

"Gak ah, meskipun dia ganteng tapi sifatnya jelek banget." Jawabku ke Tenten dengan nada agak sebal, dan aku bisa melihat wajah bingung Tenten waktu aku bicara seperti itu, "kata anak kelas 1-2 ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya ke Sasuke, tapi ditolak dengan kejam dan mengatakan kalau cewek itu berisik dan mengganggunya" lanjutku dengan mengingat ingat informasi yang aku dapat.

"Eh kamu tau berita seperti itu dari mana Hinata?"

"um dari gosip yang tidak sengaja aku dengat waktu ditoilet, menurutku sih jawaban yang hanya 2 kata seperti itu yang sangat jahat dan kejam."

"ITU SIH KARENA SALAH CEWEKNYA" Teriak Tenten lantang sampai-sampai aku berdiri dari bangku karena kaget mendengar suara tenten.

"Tenten sebenarnya yang kamu sukai itu Sasuke atau Neji-nii sih?

"E-eh? M-meskipun Sasuke sangat tampan t-tapi di hatiku t-tetap Neji seorang" jawab Tenten dengan gugup dan muka yang merah, sangat lucu jika Tenten seperti ini.

"Hahaha lihat wajahmu, sudah seperti kepiting rebus" Akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa setelah melihat Tenten yang seperti itu.

"Uh, Hinata sudah cukup berhenti tertawa aku malu"

"Ok-ok gomen" sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata yang ada dimataku.

**END HINATA POV**

Setelah Hinata bisa meredakan tawanya dia dan Tenten melanjutkan acara mengobrol bersama lagi, sampai tiba-tiba ada seorang teman sekelas mereka memanggil hinat.

"Hinata, kamu dipanggil Anko sensei keruang guru sekarang" Kata seorang laki-laki berbadan subur (kalau tidak mau dikatakan gendut) a.k.a Chouji sambil memakan keripik kentang di depan kelas.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Tenten nanti kita lanjutkan lagi" Tenten hanya mengangguk dan aku berjalan ke pintu kelas dan mengucapkan terima kasih ke Chouji.

"Aduh ada apa ya Anko sensei memanggilku? Apa karena tugasku yang kemarin masih kurang? Atau nilaiku jelek ya? Aku pasti dimarahi?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, dan dia berlari menuju ruangan guru, padahal disitu ada larangan "Dilarang Berlari Dikoridor Sekolah", tapi Hinata mengindahkan langaran itu dan tetap berlari hingga dia berbelok ke tikungan sebelah kanan lalu...

BRUKKKK!

Ada sebuah adengan panas yang terjadi setelah bunyi "brukkk!" *author ditimpuk pakek baskom berisi air comberan karena menulis kata-kata yang menjurus ke Rate-M.

OKE BACK TO STORY

Ternyata ada sebuah adegan yang tak terduga yaitu jreng..jreng..jreng... reader : kelamaan (author di pukul pakek sandal jepit) oke itu kesalahan teknis dalam menulis, kita ulangi adengannya

Ternyata ada sebuah adegan yang tak terduga yaitu hinata menabrak seseorang didepannya yang seorang cowok yang diperi julukan seorang prince, a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke dan jatuh diatas badan Sasuke dan ~CUP~ tanpa ada rencana apapun bibir Hinata mencium bibir Sasuke atau dengan kata lain mereka berciuman secara tak sengaja.

"Wah pangeran Sasuke kemana ya? Cepat sekali dia menghilangnya, kita jadi kehilangan dia" terdengar suara dari para fans girl Sasuke dari koridor yang dilewati oleh hinata tadi dan begitu mereka berbelok ketikungan sebelah kanan mereka menemukan Sasuke dan mengatakan "pangeran Sasu..." ucapan mereka terhenti karena melihat kalau Sasuke sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis.

Krik..Krik..Krik, saking sunyinya terdengar suara jangkrik yang dihalaman sekolah sampai terdengarlah suara yang dapat membuat gangguan pendengan, serangan jantung dan gangguan kehamilan *lah apa hubungannya? (?)

"KKYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Karena terdengar suara teriakan yang sangar memekakkan telinga itu, mereka jadi sadar dan melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi mereka masih saling menatap karena masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"B-bibir pangeran sudah tidak virgin lagi, Kenapa jadi begini" bisik-bisik antar fans girl pun terjadi."

'A-apa yang terjadi barusan? A-apa aku barusan berciuman dengan seorang pangeran' ? Pikiran Hinata mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke, dan ia yang malu dengan muka merah seperti tomat yang merah.

"Hei kamu..!, Apa-apa kamu ini!, Berani-beraninya kamu merebut ciuman pangeran!

"Cepat kembalikan ciuman pangeran kebibir pangeran lagi!"

"Dasar kamu Keparat!" dari suara-suara yang dikeluarkan dari fans girl Sasuke yang melihat adegan ini terlihat sangat tidak menyukai ini.

"Dengan ini, kamu telah menyatakan kesalahan terbesar yang tidak akan termaafkan melebihi kejahatan pembunuhan sepanjang sejarah jepang" kata salah satu fans girl sambil memberika lirikan tajam setajam silet ke Hinata.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, I-ini tidak seperti y-yang kalian b-bayangkan" jawab Hinata dengan sangat gugup

"Penjahat! Gak ada kata ampun untukmu yang telah merebut ciuman pangerang" kata seorang fans girl Sasuke lagi dengan memicingkan matanya ke Hinata.

"Gak bisa dipercaya!"

"Pasti dia sengaja melakukan itu!"

"Dasar gadis rendah!"

"Murahan!"

Kata-kata dari semua fans girl Sasuke membuat nyali Hinata ciut dan takut. Dan Hinata mencoba untuk membela diri lagi "Kok aku sih yang disalahin? Seharusnya dia yang disalahin karena telah merebut ciuman seorang gadis yang masih polos" bela Hinata

"Aduh bibir murahan kayak gitu aja dibilang masih suci, bibirmu tak ada artinya" kata salah seorang fans girl lagi dengan memutar matanya dengan bosan mendengar pembelaan Hinata.

"Kamu ya yang telah mencuri ciuman dari pangeran Sasuke?" tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar ada seorang gadis yang berbicara dibelakang, dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang dibelakangnya "eh?" ternyata seorang gadis dengan muka horor menatap hinata dengan rambut panjang sepinggang seperti hantu dan membuat hinata berteriak takut "Kyaaaa"

Sampai suara keras terdengar dari salah satu fans girl yang lain meneriaki Hinata dengan suara lantang "Itu dia yang telah merebut ciuman pangeran Sasuke yang agung, KEJAR DIA JANGAN SAMPAI LOLOS !"

"GYAAAAAAA, SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!" Teriakan keras dari Hinata membahana ke seluruh sekolah, sedangkan para guru dan kepala sekolah hanya menghela nafas dan turut berbela sungkawa atas kejadian yang menimpa Hinata, mereka juga tidak ikut campur urusan itu karena mereka takut dengan fans girl Sasuke.

=Ya ampun sampai semerikannya fans girl Sasuke sampai-sampai guru dan kepala sekolah tidak ikut campur=

Author Note :

Ya cukup sampai disini ceritanya, maaf jika karakter Hinata tidak seperti yang ada di anime aku ingin membuat karakter yang beda untuk dia. Sebetulnya aku ingin peran untuk karakter cerita ini aku pengen serahin ke Naruko, tapi berhubung author masih belum rela nyerahin peran itu ke Naruko jadinya ke Hinata deh disuruh buat ngeubah 180 derajat berbeda dari karakter aslinya.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang tidak sengaja aku baca, pengennya sih bikin one shot tapi ternyata ceritanya terlalu panjang buat dijadiin fanfic, jika cerita ini ada yang mereview aku akan lanjutkan chap 2.

OKE MOHON DI REVIEW PLEASE !


	2. Chapter 2

**Get A Kiss**** F****rom The**** P****rince**

"**Get A Kiss**** F****rom The**** P****rince****" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance**

Akhirnya setelah hinata berhasil lolos dari kejaran maut para fans girl Sasuke, Hinata segera mengingat kalau dia harus ke ruang guru untuk menemui Anko sensei. Ditengah perjalanannya dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke, sang pangeran yang telah menyebabkan hidupnya bagai di neraka karena fans girlnya yang gila. Hinata pun akhirnya memanggil Sasuke dengan berteriak keras.

"SASUKE, TU-TUNGGU DULU" merasa ada yang memanggil namanya sasuke pun segera membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Dasar kau ini tolong lakukan sesuatu donk ke fans girlmu agar aku tidak diburu terus sama mereka, menakutkan tau" Hinata sambil meringis sedikit ke arah Sasuke setelah mengatakannya.

"Semua ini memang gara-gara kamu tau" Hinata masih tetap menyalahkan Sasuke atas kejadian yang menimpanya. "Aku gak tau bakal diapakan sama mereka kalau tau aku bicara sama kamu, iih ngeri banget" lanjut hinata dalam hati dengan membayangkan hal apa yang akan dialami dia jika gadis-gadis itu melihatnya bersama Sasuke, dimutilasi mungking.

"Hn, Lalu?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, sebenarnya apa yang kamu inginkan dariku?" Ucap Sasuke dengan berwajah datar dan intonasi nada yang datar

"Paling-paling kamu hanya mencari kesempatan untuk mendekatiku kan karena kejadian ini" kata-kata Sasuke yang menurut Hinata sangat sombong membuatnya tersentak.

Melihat gadis didepannya yang hanya diam saja membuat Sasuke berpikir kalau apa yang diucapkannya tadi benar adanya dan dia berbalik untuk meninggalkan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat Sasuke berbalik untuk meninggalkannya membuat darahnya mendidih sampai kepala dan meledak.

Tanpa ragu Hinata segera mengambil sepatu yang dia pakai lalu melemparkannya ke kepala Sasuke dengan keras.

TAK

Sasuke yang merasakan sakit dikepalanya karena ada benda yang menghantap kepalanya lalu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat merah karena marah.

"Kamu ini bego atau tolol sih, Kamu jangan sok ganteng ya" kemarahan Hinata saat ini sudah tidak bisa diredam lagi.

"Dengar ya aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kamu! Tapi gara-gara kamu aku jadi seperti ini, menyusahkanku saja"

"Aku akui kalau aku salah karena telah menabrakmu, tapi kamu itu juga salah tau!"

"Memangnya aku sampai gak ada kerjaan apa buat cium kamu dengan paksa dengan adegan seperti tadi!" Hinata terengah-engah dan mengambil nafas banyak-banyak seperti orang yang habis berolahraga pagi, padahal dia hanya mengungkapkan kemarahannya pada sang pangeran.

Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah Hinata yang marah seperti itu berfikir kalau gadis didepannya ini sangat lucu jika marah, dan Sasuke juga merasa kagum karena selama 17 tahun dia hidup belum pernah ada seorang wanita yang memarahinya seperti ini selain ibunya.

"Huh, Dasar cowok rendahan"

"Teruskanlah hidupmu sebagai pangeran sombong seperti itu" Setelah puas mengatakan semua yang ada dipikirannya Hinata langsung berbalik untuk meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakang. Jika Hinata mau berbalik sebentar saja dia akan melihat raut wajah Sasuke berubah dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Brengsek"

"Dia memang cowok brengsek yang pernah aku temui didunia ini"

"Kenapa hanya karena dia aku harus..!"

"Kenapa" Hinata memaki Sasuke dalam hati karena semua kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini, tanpa sengaja ia pun kembali bertemu dengan fans girl Sasuke lagi.

"Itu dia!"

"Sebelah sini teman-teman, penjahat yang telah merebut bibir pangeran" fans girl Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan hal ini karena berhasil menemukan Hinata dan mengepungnya seperti seekor tikus yang telah terjebak didinding.

"Akhirnya tertangkap juga kau..."

"Ulat yang berani mendekati pangeran harus segera dibasmi"

"Setelah memusnakannya, bekas yang menempel pada pangeran akan ikut lenyap" Ucapan dari semua fans girl itu membuat nyali Hinata makin kecil dan lebih kecil lagi.

" Me-mereka sudah gila, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" Hinata hanya bisa berucap dalam hati dan berdoa pada Kami-sama agar diselamatkan dari situasi ini. Dan sepertinya doa dari gadis yang masih suci bisa dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama.

"Kalian sedang apa disini!" terdengar nada dingin dan datar dari belakang membuat "Prince Lover" sebutan bagi fans girl Sasuke, menoleh kebelakang dan membuat mereka terkejut.

"Pangeran Sasuke!"

"Bukan seperti itu, tidak sengaja bertemu kok"

"Benar ini semua demi kebaikan pangeran sendiri" terlihat dari nada mereka bahwa mereka takut pada Sasuke akan kejadian ini. Sasuke yang sudah melihat kejadian didepan matanya langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata kejamnya.

"Berisik!"

"Kalian mengganggu saja, Pergi sana!" hanya mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke dengan nada datar dan dingin lebih dari biasanya membuat para fans girlnya ketakutan dan tubuh mereka bergetar, mereka pun kompak mengatakan " Ma.. maafkan kami pangeran!" mereka langsung berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke lalu berbalik untuk kembali kekelasnya dan tiba-tiba berhenti setelah dia mendengar suara " a..anu" Sasuke hanya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan memberikan tatapan malas ke Hinata.

"Maaf, Maafkan aku" mendengar kata maaf yang meluncur dari Hinata menarik perhatiannya dan membuat dia membalikkan badan kebelakang untuk melihat Hinata untuk meneruskan kata-katanya " Gara-gara aku kamu jadi begini" Ujar Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak berani menatap mata kelam Sasuke.

"Kenapa sikapmu jadi berbeda begini?" tanya sasuke yang heran karena sikap Hinata berbeda dari sebelumnya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya " habis kupikir kamu sama seperti mereka yang selalu mengejarku dan memujaku" lanjutan kata-kata Sasuke membuat Hinata segera mendongak ke arah Sasuke dan berucap " Jangan pernah kamu samakan aku dengan mereka yang gila itu ya!"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata *sumpah author nosebless waktu nulis sasuke tersenyum kayak gitu*

"Kau benar juga, kamu memang berbeda gadis lain" Sasuke sekali lagi tersenyum ke Hinata dan membuatnya terpana akan pemandangan indah didepannya. Sasuke dan Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk kembali kekelas dan terjadi keheningan sepanjang perjalanan, karena salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini Hinata memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Jadi orang terkenal susah juga ya?"

"Terkenal..?"

"Cih, itu tidak benar, mereka saja yang selalu menganggapku seperti itu"

"Jangan-jangan gara-gara itu ya kamu menolak setiap cewek yang menyatakan perasaannya kekamu dengan kejam" pernyataan dari Hinata membuat Sasuke menghentikan langahnya dan menoleh ke Hinata.

" Gara-gara itu?"'

"Menolak dengan kejam?"

"Mereka hanya melihatku dari luarnya saja, seperti tomat jika orang memakannya rasanya manis dan enak tapi setelah habis mereka akan mengatakan "oh ternyata seperti ini" " teriak Sasuke dengan emosi didepan muka Hinata, "Menurutmu yang salah siapa sekarang?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Semua cewek selalu mengejarku seperti itu membuatku bosan dan muak" Sasuke masih mengomel dengan tidak jelas, sedangkan Hinata yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu langsung tersenyum dan akhirnya mengerti alasan yang sebenarnya. Hinata mengejar Sasuke dan menarik lengannya.

"Apaan sih"

"gak ada apa-apa, maaf kalau aku berburuk sangka padamu Sasuke"

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu suka tomat ya?"

"Itu Cuma perumpamaan saja agar kamu mengerti bodoh" tanpa mereka sadari para fans girl Sasuke mengintip mereka dengan raut wajah tidak suka dan bertanya entah pada siapa "kenapa pangeran membela gadis itu?".

=Yah cukup sampai disini, aku minta maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Aku usahakan update kilat sebelum aku mudik. Aku ucapkan "mohon maaf lahir dan batin" untuk semua reader=

Pojokan review :

Kertas Biru : Hahaha, iya kan Sasu masih syok karena kejadian ciuman tak sengaja dengan Hinata. Ini udah updated kilat, terima kasih buat review..

: hehe, iy Hinata kasian banget dikejar sama fans girl Sasu yang kaya kanibal, terima kasih buat reviewnya...

Lily Purple Lily : iya senpai akan aku usahakan typo-nya sedikit maklum aku masih baru didunia ini *plak, tapi makasih atas reviewnya ya..

Valeria Lucifer : eh? Maksudnya apa senpai? Maaf kalau ceritaku jelek dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan senpai, tapi sekali lagi makasih ya udah review ceritaku..

Baiklah sekian dari saya, dan saya ucapkan terima kasih atas review.. saya akan terima segala bentuk apa saja mulai dari kritik, saran dan flame. Apa saja terserah dari reader saya terima, karena saya masih baru disini,

MOHON REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Get A Kiss**** F****rom The**** P****rince**

"**Get A Kiss**** F****rom The**** P****rince****" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance**

Author balik lagi nih buat updated chap terakhir, kelihatannya agak panjang buat chap ini. Oke aku mau balas review dulu :

Lily Purple Lily : Iya nih mumpung msh liburan lebaran sblm masuk kuliah lagi updated kilat. Ok senpai jgn sungkan buat ngasih saran" ke aku. Maklum msh belajar, aku akan memperbaikin tulisanku lagi.

N : wah jgn panggil senpai donk aku jadi malu, aku masih pemula kok panggil moku-chan ja.. iya nih udah aku bales review kamu.. terima kasih kamu udah review cerita aku.

Widy : iya terima kasih kamu udah suka sama ceritaku , jari"ku msh nakal buat ketik jadi typo *alasan. Kan sasu disini jadi prince hrs jaga image donk. Tp makasih udh review

Mamoka : iya fans-nya sasu kyk orgil aja *dibantai fans girl sasuke* hehe nih udah update kilat tp nih udh chap yg terakhir. Makasih bwt reviewnya

Minami Eika : haha makasih buat pujiannya. Jadi malu *blushing* iya aku update kilat nih n salam kenal juga.

Gece : iya nih msh byk typo, salahkn pada jari yang mengetik *plak. Halo salam kenal.

Sugar Princess71 : iya buat spasi jg karena jariku g mau singgah ke spasi di keyboard *alasan. Ok kita sama" belajar utk lebih baik, makasih atas sarannya dan reviewnya

Indigo Mitha-chan, Lyla lonyx, Anami hime, Uchiha niwa : ini udah tak update super kilat mumpung msh libur lebaran. Makasih atas reviewnya jgn pernah sungkan buat review ya.

Kertas Biru : terima kasih atas semangatnya senpai hua aku jadi terharu T_T *ngelap ingus pkk bajunya Kertas Biru* ini aku update kilat.

Sekian balasan reviewnya dariku baiklah selamat membaca

Hinata adalah seorang siswi yang sangat rajin, selalu mendapatkan nilai yang baik, dia juga jarang sekali melanggar aturan disekolahnya dan selalu mematuhi perintah guru, tapi mungkin mulai detik ini hidup Hinata tidak akan setenang dulu karena dia akan berada di dalam neraka dengan iblis-iblis yang siap memangsanya disekolah.

Hinata berjalan ke tempat lokernya dan membukanya, matanya terbelalak tak percaya dengan pemandangan didepannya. Bagaimana tidak, sepatu yang disimpan di lokernya penuh dengan paku payung di dalam sepatunya dan baju ganti yang biasanya dia simpan untuk ekstrakulikuler penuh dengan coretan, dan buku-buku pelajarannya tak luput juga penuh dengan coretan.

"Yang benar aja, apa-apa'an ini? Pasti ini ulah dari fans girlnya pangeran itu" pikir Hinata dan dia menghela nafas melihat ini semua.

"Apaan tuh?" kaget mendengar suara yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi ditelinga Hinata membuatnya menoleh ke belakang "Oh pangeran"

"Kok Cuma gitu sih?" Sasuke langsung maju ke samping Hinata dan mengambil semua paku payung yang ada di dalam sepatu Hinata dan menancapkan ke mading yang berada disamping loker Hinata, dan Hinata yang masih kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke dia langsung membantu Sasuke untuk mengambil sisa paku payung dari sepatunya.

"Maaf ya, sampai membantu membersihkannya"

"Gak papa, mereka jahat juga ya?"

"Iya"

"Padahal paku payung bisa digunakan untuk hal lain selain ini" Hinata bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke dan dia bertanya "memangnya untuk apa?"

"Misalnya aja buat menusuk hidung foto kepala sekolah jiraiya yang mesum itu"

"Uph~" Hinata mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi. "Ide bagus"

"Ah leluconku lucu ya?"

"Iya lucu banget"

"Oke kelihatannya aku ha-harus masuk ke kelas, maaf a-aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke ke-kelas"

"Haha g-gak papa, aku bi-bisa masuk kelas s-sendiri kok," jawab Hinata dengan gugup dan suasana menjadi canggung diantara mereka.

"Oke aku ke kelas ya, bye"

"bye" Tak lama berselang setelah mereka berpisah untuk masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing, bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan kalau jam pertama pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

-SKIP TIME-

TET..TET..TET

Bunyi bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan membuat para murid menghela nafas lega dan ada juga yang berteriak senang. Hinata langsung membereskan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam laci mejanya dan menghampiri Tenten untuk mengajak makan siang di kantin.

"Tenten ayo ke kantin aku lapar nih," kata Hinata dan bergelayut agak manja ke lengan Tenten.

"Oke ayo Hina " sebelum Tenten bisa meneruskan ucapannya ada seorang gadis yang memotong ucapannya "Hinata kamu dipanggil kakak kelas ke taman belakang," ujar gadis itu dengan melihat mata Hinata.

"siapa yang memanggilku?" tanya Hinata kepada gadis itu dan gadis itu menjawab, "gak tau juga pokoknya aku disuruh nyampaiin ini ke kamu".

"Oh baiklah makasih ya, Tenten aku pergi dulu ya" tanpa mendengar jawaban Tenten, Hinata langsung berlari ke luar kelas dan menuju ke Taman Belakang. Sesampainya di Taman Belakang Sekolah hanyalah sepi tidak ada seorang pun disana. Merasa kalau dia dibohongi oleh gadis tadi dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali dan membalikkan badannya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat para fans girl Sasuke sudah berkumpul dan mengepungnya lagi seperti waktu itu.

" Hei, Dasar gadis aneh dan gak tahu diri" salah satu fans girl Sasuke sudah menghina Hinata.

"Sampai kapan kamu mendekati pangeran terus?"

"iya kamu cari kesempatan ya sama pangeran!"

"Jangan besar kepala dulu karena pangeran tidak mengusirmu" Hinata yang dihina seperti itu oleh fans girl Sasuke merasa tidak terima dan mencoba membela diri. "kalau menurutku kalian sendiri yang tidak tau diri" tantang Hinata pada fans girl Sasuke.

_**In Other Side**_

"Hei teme, gawat teme" Naruto berlari mendekati Sasuke dengan cepat. Sasuke yang melihat sahabatnya bertingkah seperti itu merasa jengah dan bosan " ada apa lagi dobe?"

"Tadi aku melihat Hinata, gadis yang pernah berciuman denganmu kemarin sedang dikelilingi sama fans girlmu di Taman Belakang" Mendengar ucapan Naruto tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke langsung berlari ke Taman Belakang. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu hanya menyeringai senang dan bergumam " kelihatannya akan ada pasangan baru".

_**Back to Hinata side**_

"Kalian sendiri yang terus menempel ke Sasuke, tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sasuke sama sekali" bentak Hinata ke semua fans girl Sasuke.

"Cerewet" salah satu fans girl menyiramkan air yang berada di ember yang ia bawa tadi, karena tidak tahan dengan pembelaan Hinata.

BYUUURRR

Baju seragam Hinata langsung basah karena siraman gadia tadi dan dia terisak lirih, berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh ke pipi.

"Sepertinya dia memang tidak mengerti kalau belum diberi pelajaran"

"Kau benar" lalu salah satu fans girl maju kedepan dan berjalan tepat di depan Hinata dan mencengkram baju Hinata "Bagaimana kalau kita potong saja rambut jeleknya teman-teman," ucap gadis yang tengah mencengkram baju seragam Hinata.

"Bagus juga kebetulan aku sudah bawa guntingnya"

"Hei, tu-tunggu dulu, apa yang kalian lakukan padaku"

"Kyaaaaa"

"Hei, kalian sedang apa lagi sih"

"Sasuke/Pangeran" Hinata dan fans girl Sasuke kompak menjawab dan menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut kenapa Sasuke bisa berada di sini. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata basah kuyub karena perbuatan fans girlnya dan menahan tangisan seperti itu membuat dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan sakit. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi karena kejadian ini, sudah cukup dengan kelakuan fans girlnya, kali ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Kalian!"

"Sudah keterlaluan"

"Pangeran"

"Uchiha anu..."

"Kurasa ini tidak berguna dan sia-sia" tiba-tiba suara Naruto menginterupsi semua kegiatan yang ada disana membuat semuanya melihat ke arah Naruto. "Kurasa masalah ini akan selesai kalau kau memilih diantara mereka teme" lanjut Naruto sambil menampilkan pose berfikirnya.

"Memilih salah satu?"

"Diantara kami?"

"Jadi pacar pangeran?"

"KYAAAA, Aku saja pangeran" semua fans girl Sasuke langsung berhambur memeluk Sasuke " KENAPA BISA JADI BEGINI DOBE BAKA!" Teriak Sasuke dengan keras.

"Dengan begini dia tidak akan dikerjai lagi sama mereka kan" tunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya ke Hinata dan senyum lima jari biasanya

Sasuke langsung mencerna perkataan Naru Dobe dengan baik menggunakan otak geniusnya dan dia tidak bisa menampik kalau perkataan Naruto benar juga dan itu sebuah ide yang bagus.

"Benar, jika memilih diantara kami, kami nyerah deh"

"iya gak ada gunanya mengerjai gadis ini lagi"

"Ayo pangeran siapa yang kamu pilih diantara mereka," Ujar Naruto dengan merentangkan tangannya menghalang fans girl Sasuke agar tidak menerjangnya, karena di mata mereka sudah berbentuk love yang sangat besar dan itu mengerikan bagi Naruto.

"Lebih baik..." Sasuke mulai bicara setelah dia terdiam sedikit lama karena memikirkan ucapan Naruto, dia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya " Memilih gadis yang benar-benar mengenalku"

"Apa kalian tau apa kesukaanku?" tanya Sasuke dan melihat semua fans girlnya yang terbengong karena pertanyaannya.

"Eh, kesukaan pangeran?"

"Apa ya?'

"Aku juga tidak tau"

"Ayo cari tau kesukaan pangeran" mereka langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dan berlari kembali ke kelas mereka dan mencari tau akan kesukaan pangeran mereka.

"Nah, dengan begini mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi Hinata-chan," kata Naruto dan lagi-lagi di mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya. Sasuke menoleh ke Hinata dan berucap, " Aku minta maaf ya" dan tersenyum tipis, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto juga menyusul sahabatnya.

Hinata hanya termenung dengan perkataan Sasuke, kenapa dia merasakan ada lubang yang besar di dalam hatinya.

-o00o-

Satu sekolah langsung gempar dengan berita kalau pangeran akan menjadikan pacar jika seorang gadis tau apa kesukaannya. Dan tidak sedikit pula gadis-gadis disana untuk mencari tau dan bingung.

"katanya cake juga bukan"

"kudengar cd juga bukan"

"Kesukaan pangeran apa ya" keluh salah seorang gadis dan kelihatannya semua gadis di sana juga frustasi dengan keadaan ini. Belum ada yang mengetahui kesukaan sang pangeran apa.

Sementara orang yang dibicarakan oleh gadis-gadis tadi hanya duduk santai di bangkunya dalam kelas. "gila kamu hebat juga ya teme" Naruto merasa kagum dengan ketenaran sahabatnya ini dan melihat ke luar jendela kelas dimana banyak gadis yang melihat ke arah Sasuke dan wajah mereka sangat frustasi karena belum mengetahui kesukaan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Hinata masuk ke kelas Sasuke dan berdiri tepat di depannya, membuat Sasuke terkejut dan membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Apaan sih gadis itu? Dia kan yang mencuri ciuman pangeran itu"

"Masih tidak tau diri juga gadis itu"

"Ngapaiin sih dia kesini"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke setelah dia bisa mengendalikan diri karena terkejut dan kembali berwajah datar.

"Ano, aku.."

"Rasanya aku tau apa yang kamu sukai" Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku rok nya dan menaruh benda itu di meja Sasuke, "pasti ini kan," lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke terkejut dengan tebakan Hinata, "Walaupun kamu gak ngaku waktu itu, tapi sebenarnya kamu menyukai itu kan" Hinata mengeluarkan kata-katanya sambil sesekali menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. "Habisnya, waktu ciuman mulutmu rasa tomat sih" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Gi-gimana?" semua gadis yang mendengar perkataan Hinata hanya bisa kaget dan tidak percaya dengan ucapannya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba tangannya menarik Hinata ke arahnya dan langsung menciumnya di bibir

CUP

"Tepat sekali," jawab Sasuke disela ciumannya dengan Hinata, karena kebutuhan manusia harus bernafas dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik Hinata ke pelukannya dan menyatakan " dengan begini tidak ada yang keberatan kan"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jerit semua fans girl Sasuke dan tidak sedikit dari mereka bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan karena kejadian itu.

Owari

Hahaha, Oke semuanya ceritanya udah tamat. Maaf jika endingnya kurang memuaskan. *bungkukkan badan* #tolong jangan injak author.

Baiklah ketemu dengan author dilain cerita ya, bye-bye.


End file.
